Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device and an organic electroluminescent display device having enhanced efficiency.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advent of the information era, the field of displays, which visually displays electrical information signals, has rapidly developed. In line with such trends, a variety of ultra-thin and light flat display devices with low power consumption have been developed.
Examples of such flat display devices include, but are not limited to, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an organic light emitting device (OLED).
In particular, OLEDs are self-emissive and have faster response time, higher luminous efficacy, higher brightness and wider viewing angle than other flat display devices.
A conventional OLED includes a light emitting diode including emission layers to achieve colors. Among these, a blue emission layer has lower luminous efficacy than emission layers that achieve other colors. In addition, the efficiency of a blue mono-diode that achieves a blue color is reduced.